One And The Same
by AstrisDreams
Summary: After having to choose between Valerie and the A-list and choosing Valerie Star looses her popularity and finds herself being in the middle of ghost attacks and falling for Phantom while noticing he is different from other ghosts will Star find out his secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone's 16 now Phantom Planet never happened. Valerie knows the truth about Danny.**

Star laughed loudly kicking a locker. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, knuckles turning white as she clenched them to tightly, _'How could they?'_ she thought _'They were her friends.'_ Looking back on it she was glad she had chosen Valerie over them she rather be unpopular and be friends with Valerie than popular and friends with them.

Star let out a another frustrated growl slamming her hands against a locker _'What would she do she had been popular all her life the only bright side of this was that she could hang out with Fenton she had always secretly liked him anyway but that would ruin oh wait she didn't have a social status anymore.' _Well tomorrow Star was coming to school as herself not as Paullina's satellite but as Star Oceania she would wear what she wore and not what she thought Paulina would like.

She made her way outside waiting for a moment before remembering that Paulina wasn't going to drop her at home. She sighed again before making her way home why did she have to live so far. As she walked she was distinctly aware of the air around her getting colder.

"Hmm, your not the goth girl or the annoying one but I'll suppose you'll do."

Hearing this Star turned around seeing a metal ghost and began running only for Skulker to swoop down and grab her arm bringing her into the air. Star let out an ear-piercing scream as she began kicking and scratching. "Let me go!"

"I'll let you go your worth no value you to me anyway I'm only need you to get to the ghost boy and since the goth girl or the annoying one wasn't here I'll use you instead."

"Ghost boy you mean Danny Phantom why he's done nothing to you expect you're your butt which you deserve." Star snapped

"Shut your mouth you insolent brat." Skulker glared

"And why would need the goth girl anyway are you talking about Manson and is the annoying one Paulina."

"Yes he likes both and I'll use you since you're often seen with the annoying one."

"First off I seriously doubt that Phantom has a crush on either of them, they're both horrible irritating people not that I'm any better, but seriously can a ghost and human even get together?"

"You'd be surprised by how much you could learn if you'd open your eyes. No matter my prey has arrived."

"Prey what are you a hunter?"

"The Ghost's Zone greatest hunter. I've been hunting the ghost boy since a while."

"Must be a lousy hunter seeing as he arrived two years ago and you still haven't caught him."

"Shut your mouth you know nothing."

"Let her go Skulker!" Danny shouted arriving on the seen

"Gladly." Skulker grinned dropping her

Star let out a scream grabbing onto Skulker's leg.

"Let me go." Skulker demanded flying higher as Star's fingers starting slipping as she let go screaming bloody murder only for something warm to catch her. She looked up to see Danny Phantom carrying her to safety and let out a sigh only for Skulker to hit him causing him to drop as she fell to the ground breaking her leg now how was she going to get home she looked up watching the fight.

"Really Skulker did you and Ember having a falling out again." Danny taunted blasting him

Star watched as he fought of the ghost hunter sucking him into one of the Fenton's thermos. Danny than came flying down next to her

"Are you okay?" Danny asked

"I think I broke my leg I can't get home now."

"Isn't there someone who can pick you up?"

"I wish." Star scoffed," Just leave me I'll get home somehow."

Danny sighed feeling sorry for her he knew no one would come pick her up since her falling out with the A-list.

"I'll carry you home."

"Really man I wish Paulina could see this."

Danny smiled to himself wishing the same thing before picking her up as Star rested her head against the crook of his neck before shooting up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I don't mind but um where do you leave."

"I live a few houses down from Fenton Works." She responded leaning against his neck again

Danny's eyes widened he never new Star lived that close to him it felt kind of nice having her lean against him and she was really pretty when she wasn't acing mean like Paulina.

Star closed her eyes for a ghost he was really warm weren't they suppose to be cold he was cute too not as cute as Fenton but he was a close second weren't ghosts suppose to be ugly. She yawned closing her eyes when did she get so tired she felt herself falling asleep in her arms she could spend the rest of her life like this his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Star than frowned heartbeats weren't ghosts dead unless-

"We're here." Danny muttered interrupting her train of thought.

Star smiled unsure of how to thank him "Thanks Danny."

"Why did you call me Danny?" He panicked

"Danny Phantom duh." Star giggled

"Oh right." Danny said turning to leave

"Wait." Star muttered grabbing him pulling back

"What."

Star launched herself on him hugging him tightly and pecking on the cheek, "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem." Danny blushed flying off

"He's not like the other ghosts." Star muttered watching him fly off


	2. Chapter 2

"He has a heartbeat and he's warm but ghosts are dead unless he's only part dead which would make him part ghost but that's crazy, then again weirder things have happened." Star muttered limping in her crutches as she made her way to school

"Do you need help?" A voice asked

Star turned to see Danny Phantom and felt her heartbeat quicken which confused she had a crush on Fenton not Phantom.

"Yeah I kind of do." Star blushed

Danny walked over to her lifting her up bridal before flying to school

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Star asked

Danny blushed he had know idea why he was being so nice to her he had seen her limping and felt bad it would take her an hour to get school plus he felt like it was her fault for breaking her leg.

"I feel bad beside I just wanted to help I can put you down if you want-"

"-NO!" Star shouted before smirking, "I just please don't I kind of want this girl and it beats walking or taking the bus."

Danny chuckled to himself knowing who she was talking about before Star spoke up again

"Phantom, um er Danny-"

"You can call me Danny."

"Oh well would you consider us friends."

"Well since you are the only human I've talk to who hasn't run away screaming, shot at me, or fawned over me yeah." Danny grinned

Star smiled softly "Thanks and for the lift too."

Danny nodded setting her on the ground as a number of students Paulina included stared on in awe. Star than kissed him on the cheek before waving as Danny waved back turning intangible and going into the building.

* * *

><p>"Danny what was that!" Sam shouted<p>

"What?"

"The thing with Star."

"What about it I got her hurt in the fight I felt like I had to do something."

"She kissed you and she's probably using you." Sam spoke up

Danny shrugged before turning only to run Star herself.

"Sorry."

"Watch were-I uh never mind my fault I should have been watching where I was going." Star blushed after realizing whom she was talking too

"Do you need help?"

"I do but your friend looks mind so..."

"She wouldn't mind right Sam."

"Actually..."

"Great." Danny smiled grabbing Star's books for her leading her down the hallway

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Star asked, "I was nothing but mean to you."

"Well that's when you hung out with Paulina without her you're a lot nicer." Danny grinned

"Oh well thanks and uh sorry for the stuff I said about your parents but they did freak me out."

"They freak everybody out. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"I don't know your friend Sam doesn't like me much."

"She'll make new friends no big deal."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Sure why not you're not that bad."

"Nice to know I'm not that bad." Star glared

"Oh-I um we uh." Danny stuttered

"Relax I'm just kidding."

"STAR!"

Star turned to see Paulina waving frantically. "Hold on." She said walking over. Danny watched as Star's eyes lit up with happiness than sadness than anger before Paulina walked away with a flip of her hair as Star slid to the floor against the lockers.

"What happened?"

"She wanted me to join the A-list."

"Oh than-"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"She only wanted me to join because Phantom carried me to school."

"Well I'm asking you to sit with us because I like you."

Star blushed her face turning red before Danny realized his mistake, "Not like that! Not that you're not pretty you are I should just shut up."

Star rolled her eyes grabbing his hand, "Let's go get lunch."

Unknown to them a figure with glowing eyes was watching them and smirked we'll get our revenge on the ghost boy just yet we have new bait.

* * *

><p>Danny and Star made their way to the table where Valerie, Sam, and Tucker sat when Paulina bumped into Star making her food land on her shirt.<p>

"I'll meet up with you guys later I have to change." Star said glaring at the retreating form of Paulina

Danny nodded taking a seat next to Sam who scowled "Why did you bring her here?"

"Oh be nice Sam you thought the same thing of Val and look at her now besides she hasn't done anything to you. Why are you so mad?"

Sam glared elbowing Tucker and kicking Valerie who both coughed, "Jealous and clueless."

"I wonder what's taking so long. I have a really bad feeling."

Just than Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ghost?" Valerie asked

Danny nodded before going under the table and going ghost as they both flew outside.

"I don't see a-" Valerie stopped being hit falling to the ground

"Valerie." Danny shouted and turned to see Star wrapped in Technus mechanical tentacles.

"Put her down Technus."

"No thanks with me holding her you can't hurt me but I can hurt her."

With that being said the mechanical tentacles around Star began to glow a ghostly glow shocking Star making her scream in pain.

"Star!" Danny shouted shooting an ectoblast

Technus scowled tightened his grip as more ghostly energy began to shock Star making her cry out even more as Technus laughed. Danny let out a glow hitting him again as he released her and Danny flew to her catching her bridal style.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" Danny asked

"Fine, but I will defiantly be feeling that tomorrow morning." Star moaned

"Sorry about that. If I had gotten here faster."

"No problem, you saved me didn't you, stop beating yourself up about it."

After Danny set Star down she kissed his cheek, "Thanks for saving me again."

"Don't mention it." Danny shrugged blushing

"That reminds me I've been meaning to ask you. How are you cable of blushing? To blush you need blood, and that means a flow and a pumping heart but you're dead so you shouldn't be able to blush since you're heart would have stopped pumping blood."

Danny sweated; Star was about to find out his secret, "Well you see I um…"

"Yes?" She said raising an eyebrow

"STAR!"

She turned around to see Tucker, Valerie and a reluctant Sam running to her

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked

"I'm fine."

"Danny saved me."

"What, when, you better not tell anybody." Sam hissed

"Okay, what are you talking about, Phantom always saves everybody, why shouldn't I tell." Star glared

"Oh, no reason never mind."

"Speaking of Phantom." Star turned around only to find Phantom gone, "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Tucker asked

"Phantom, he was just with me. I was interrogating him because he blushes and ghosts are dead so they shouldn't be able to blush."

"Star are you sure he was blushing it was probably just your imagination."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So Star do you want to come with us to see a movie after school?" Danny asked

"Sure! I'd love to! What movie are you guys going to watch?" Star answered

"The Grudge that isn't to scary for you is it?" Sam asked

Star glared at her, "Of course I can handle it. Just because I don't spend my time doing creepy voodoo rituals doesn't mean I can't handle a stupid scary moive."

"I'm surprised you even know what rituals even mean. You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'll have you know that I get straight As."

"Yeah no doubt sucking up to the teachers and I mean that literally."

Star let out a growl before smirking, "Well at least I'm not going to end up an old maid pinning away for a boy who doesn't even love you and even if he did he'd never date you."

Sam glared, "Keep talking, and I'll break your other leg."

"You don't scare me. I'll kick your butt even if both my legs were broken."

"Guys shouldn't you be stopping this?" Valerie asked

"Dude you have two girls fighting over you. They're seconds away from a catfight." Tucker grinned

"I know this is awesome-"Danny started but stopped at Valerie's look, "ly horrible."

Valerie rolled her eyes as she went over to the two girls stepping between them, "Break it up you two. Come on if we don't go now we won't have any seats available."

"Fine."

"We're going to be late since Star has crutches." Sam sneered

"Oh, you guys go ahead." Star smiled waving them off 3…2…1

"Wait!" Danny said, "I can carry you on my back, and Tucker and Sam can each hold a crutch."

"Really, thank you Danny you're so sweet." She giggled kissing his cheek smirking at Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Star let out another muffled scream burying her face in her hands; okay so sue her she didn't like horror movies a lot of people didn't. She spotted Sam smirking triumphantly and glared at her before an idea came to thought. She sat up and when the next scary part came, instead of burying her face in her hands like she before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in Danny's chest.

* * *

><p>She heard the distinct sound of something bursting and smirked, seems like someone couldn't control their temper.<p>

"I'm sorry Danny, am I disturbing you?" Star asked smiling up to him

"Oh its fine, I don't mind." Danny blushed

"Not fair, why does he get all the pretty girls." Tucker whined

Star let out a giggled and blushed slightly, she knew she was pretty but being in Paulina's shadow for so long she didn't get recognized a lot.

"I knew she couldn't handle the movie, she's nothing put a trussed up Barbie girl." Sam spat

Star glared at her under her eyelashes she was so going to pay for that comment. When the next scary part came, Sam touched her skin and though she knew what it was she had to pretend she didn't. She let out an exaggerated jump and literally planted herself in Danny's lap burying her face in her face in his chest, she didn't have to check to know that Sam must be seething at the seems

"Oh sorry, it's just that all the ghost attacks and watching this movie has kind of made me a little jumpy." She blushed

Danny smacked his face, "Oh I'm sorry I should have realized. Okay, how about this, you and I can like go bowling our something while they enjoy the movie."

"What, no!" Sam started, "I mean she can go by herself can't she."

"Oh Sam, it'll be fine. Besides her legs still broken and she could get hurt walking by herself." Danny smiled grabbing Star and pulling her out of the theater but not before she turned and smirked at Sam, that'll show her.

* * *

><p><p>

"So what do you want to do?"

"We could go bowling?" Danny suggested

"Like a date?" Star asked

"NO! Not that it would be bad to date you. I just don't consider this a date. Unless you do, I don't mind not to say I'd mind if you didn't."

Star smiled at him fondly before moving closer to him and lacing their fingers together, "I don't mind being on a date with you."

Danny blushed but grinned backed at her.

* * *

><p><p>

"That was really fun Danny?" Star grinned

"Really?"

"Yeah, and thanks for walking me home?"

"No problem. It was my pleasure."

Danny shifted they were just standing there he didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her or not. It seemed like they were getting closer when the door opened and her mom stood in the doorway.

Star blushed before waving, "Night Danny." And walking inside

Her mom stood there staring at him for a while before speaking, "You're not the dumb jock's friend are you?"

"Uh, no ma'm."

"I see." She sneered closing the door

Danny stood there scratching his head for a moment, before the door opened and Star ran out kissing him on the cheek, "I had a great time." Before running back inside

Danny let out a loud whoop turning into Phantom and flying away, "Awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the late update school got to me but it's summer now so quicker updates.**

* * *

><p>Star let out another annoyed sigh as Danny ran out during the middle their date again/. This time she wasn't sticking around to wait this was the third time in a row he had done this and she was finished playing the patient girlfriend waiting for him to come back she was officially done. She got up making her way through the mall only to be halted by the loud screaming crowd making it's way toward the exit.

Now Star Lovejoy wasn't an idiot when a crowd of people run screaming to the exit you follow them however sometimes curiosity overules common sense and with that Star left in the direction had come from.

* * *

><p>"I will take over the world."<p>

"In your dreams Technus. Now could we please finish this up I have a date to get back to if she's still there."

"You can't stop me I am Technus master of technology." He shouted shooting Danny with an ectoblast

Star gasped in shock as her cellphone flew from her hands and swirled around the ghost becoming part of him.

Technus let out a smirk grabbing a whole of Star in his tentacles. "What's this does the pretty girl want to play."

"Let me go you said excuse for an octopus!"

"I will destroy you."

"Oh really." Danny said flying up and punching Technus in the face and catching Star

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Technus smirked it seems Skulker was right the ghost boy had gotten a new girlfriend and it wasn't the gloomy chick or the annoying one or even the loud one. Damn he had jost lost 50 dollars no matter this information proved useful with that in mind he turned invisible flying away.

"Where'd the ghost go?" Danny asked

"I don't know." Star shrugged, "Anyways I ought to be going now."

"No wait!"

"What?"

"Well I was wondering do you wanna..."

At that moment Sam ran over shouting "It's the ghost boy!" Causing Danny to remember he was still in ghost form

"Ah never mind. I just realized I ought to get going."

"What was that for?" Star glared

"In case you haven't noticed you're dating Danny."

"Am I really it seems like whenever we go out he has somewhere to go. Is this all some joke to you guys."

Sam stared this was a perfect chance to get rid of Star, and although Danny would hate her he'd...no she couldn't do that to Danny she loved him to much

"No it's just that Danny has a very busy schedule so he has to cut dates short it's not on purpose or anything."

"Well when you see him tell him that I went home. I like him a lot Sam but I deserve to be treated better than this and if he doesn't tell me what's going on were through I know it may seem harsh but I've been used once I'm not gonna let it happen again." Star told her walking off


End file.
